Is It Love At First Sight?
by DinoGirl10
Summary: Seraphina a new employee at Monsters Incorporated, instantly seems to become acquainted with a certain Randall Boggs. However, the relationship begins to dive much deeper and now the pair have other obstacles to overcome. I will try not to be Mary Sue!


**Is It Love At First Sight?**

**Chapter 1: New 'GIRL'**

The recognisable yellow and black-checkered paint job of the city taxi, lumbered bumpily along the tarmac road. It just showed how poorly some builders practically were at laying down suitable driving terrain. It simply could be the poor faults of the building contractors job, as this showed you couldn't always trust a fancy advertisement capping 'a great, safe service' or 'heavily recommended'. Or, one possible component could be that the quality of the vehicle was not standard acceptance. These types of cars would have to be produced in large quantities for public satisfaction, which would be the natural reason for the reaction to the ground. Another factor could be that the driver wasn't very good at doing his job. Many applicants were put out for people who had passed their test. This didn't mean the person was good for the job though… They could just have been some dumb boy street racer who had no care for the safety of citizens whatsoever. In the olden days, you wouldn't have any of that nonsense, but the world has changed. A lot. These ages, there are numerous knife crimes, vandalism and littering incidents, that you cannot change, only if you knew that person in knowledge. Yes, the world has definatly 'gone to the dogs' in speaking.

The two occupants of this taxi had totally different emotions to the passing situation. The driver was downright gloomy and really only scanning the area and not concentrating fully on his job. This monster was a large yellow type with purple spots around the rump area. He was the type that could lose his temper with ease at the slightest mishap. The other person in the car though, was the complete opposite. It was in a very jumpy and content mood. It also seemed to be kind of skittish the nearer the car got to the rightful destination. The main difference from the driver apart from the gender was the amount of beauty. This 'she' monster was a truly gossamer reptilian monster that would dazzle in your eyesight. She resembled a dragon, but yet a chameleon too. Her scales were off a very deep and dark green shade, contrasting darkly against the seats. Her short stout snout was quivering from nerves and her fleshy fronds were packed close towards her head, ending in a light green. Next to her fronds were two, large fin ears that could pick up a lot of sound details. Her six limbs were flopped against the tight space and her tail did the same too. The giant pair of wings that were attached to her back was folded neatly to allow a comfortable seating position. But her eyes… her eyes were an almost flowing ocean spray blue that shone clearly in the light. If anybody saw these, they'd think they were absolutely breathtaking.

The monster than started to tap her stubby gecko fingers together with some impatience and with a hint of anxiety. You couldn't blame a monster that was about to begin a whole new career step. Not to mention, she was perfectly new to the city of Monstropolis. These were all of the first few stages to a migrated new comer. Gosh how she hated being new… it was a nerve wrecking experience indeed, and this was another one of those times where she was having to go through the hardships all over again. But what was life if they did not present these obstacles? Life was all about overcoming problems and this monster was no exception.

The vehicle came to an abbreviated halt. The lizard flew from her comfortable seating position and nestled back down again from the force. She gasped, trying to calm herself down. It had been a small shock for her to stop so suddenly from such a fast pace. She ran a hand down the shaft of her jaws and sighed to calm the butterflies floating in her stomach. The driver casually turned around to face the lady in the back of his assigned car.

"Here's ya stop lady, just like ya asked. Monsters Incorporated, and what a sight it is." He spoke with a gruff and hoarse tone. She looked instantly at the driver.

"Thank you for the ride." She replied politely, regretting how modest she could be with a man so incompetent with his own manners. She slid a hand to the door and pulled the handle to step out into the wet, pouring rain. Her feet gracefully touched the pavement as she pulled the rest of her bulk out of the car. She shivered from the sudden wetness dripping down her scales and wanted to get the transaction over as fast as possible. She collected the money she had with her from her leather coat pocket and dropped it into the man's hand. He pulled it inside the cab and gave her a tiny salute.

"Now ya have a nice day, missy." And with not another word, the taxi left the side of the pavement, giving the noticeable scream from the exhaust and drove off into the distance, become a soaked blur. The monster turned around as fast as her feet would let her and sprinted towards the large doors of the building, leading to the lobby. '_We scare because we care._' Was the main attraction above the metal swing doors. Pulling her tendrils close to her cranium, she shook violently, cascading any wetness on her body onto the floor and outstretched her wings an inch to let the water drip of that part of her too. Finally satisfied for being as dry as she could get, she strolled down through the commotion. It was a sight to behold, staring at the integrated map of the world across the ceiling and the many different monsters, crawling, walking, shuffling and even pulling themselves along, to get where they needed to be. Not knowing much as to what to do next, she reached the main reception desk. The receptionist, a female monster resembling a Medusa like attire, was answering many phone calls and looked to be in a world of her own. She was not sure as to bother with asking her in which direction to go. She began to walk off when a soft voice called across to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the wait. You know how business these days can get very, uh, hot." She chuckled slightly at her comment. "What do you require?" The monster saw her chance.

"Excuse me for asking, but I am new here, and I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction to a Mr Henry J. Waternoose, please?" She asked in a very quiet voice, nervous as to the first person she had met. The receptionist's one eye went wide, along with the snakes that were attached to her scalp, motioning in surprise.

"Oh, you must be the new girl, uh…" She looked down upon her list of employees. "A Miss Seraphina Klingston." Seraphina's eyes glimmered with reorganisation instantly.

"Yes, that's right."

"First, let me say, welcome to Monsters Incorporated." She beamed immediately at the dragon monster. "It will take some getting used too, don't worry, I had the same problem. Mostly everybody is nice here, so I think you will get accommodated pretty soon."

"Well, a big thank you for being so kind to me. I'm very sure I will enjoy it here." Seraphina replied with kindness and gratitude, her voice getting more courageous. "So, where can I find Mr Water…"

"Seraphina!" A grandfatherly speaker exclaimed in a warm welcome. "How lovely of you to be here." The dragon monster quickly turned around to face a crab crossed spider monster that had a wide smile slapped on his face. He reached out a hand to shake, Sera exchanging the pleasantries. Henry J. Waternoose looked around to see Celia grinning with pride.

"I see you've exchanged hello's with one of our most valuable employees, Celia Mae." He pointed out fairly. "Without her, who would answer all our important phone calls?" Celia laughed faintly and Waternoose chuckled for a short time afterwards. "Anyway, I can see you're delighted to be here, so I think it should be time soon for you to get started. I know you'll be dying to meet our top scarer here." Seraphina nodded in a short reply. "Come this way and I'll show you to my office." She made no reluctance to stay where she was, so waving a quick goodbye to Celia; she followed in tail the large crabby CEO of the most famous power plant in the Monster world. Seraphina could hardly contain her ecstasy for just being here, but of course, there was more to see, just so much more.

* * *

Randall Boggs was not in a happy mood at all today. As he slammed the entrance doors open with such a force that the noise reverberated around the room, nobody could say it was actually abnormal for the lizard monster to not be in a good, patient mood. Today, he seemed to be just annoyed with nearly everything, the weather in particular. Almost all of the monsters had had to walk to work today, even though it was totally drenching with droplets of rain. Randall was no exception. With wearing only his protective coat, he had ventured out into the drizzle and arrived here, shaking to the bone with the freezing cold. He growled a little, removing the item of clothing from his shoulders and suspending it in the air by his lower arms. He used a shaking arm with his chubby, padded fingers to wipe the moisture off of his pink ending plumes. He marched like a determined soldier down the lobby, snapping at any monster that happened to cross his path. He was just hoping that Celia did not see him immediately and that he could get away without having to make a conversation.

"Randall, I need to tell you something!" The lizard monster could not have guessed perfectly as to which monster that voice belonged too. He clenched his eyelids shut, mentally kicking himself for being seen by that talkative receptionist. This time though, he was not going to fall in the same trap as he had so many times before.

"Forget it toots." He venomously replied back, ideally not in the right mind to talk to anybody. "I have to go to my work." He turned tail once again and flew down the corridors. Celia looked as shocked as the monsters around her. '_Toots_?' She thought to herself, anger bubbling away inside. "Go and have a **ball** of fun with Wazowski." He sealed the conversation with that and slammed the men's locker room rudely behind him.

"Well! I have never met such a jerk who had the nerve to call me that." She spat, folding her arms and her snakes giving a small '_hmph_'. Then her face dropped at saying a bad comment about the lizard monster, even though he had dealt her one anyway. "He must be in a very bad mood today then." And indeed the monster was. The weather had contributed to that outstanding factor largely, adding onto the final equation's mass. This morning had been a particularly bad one. First off, his alarm had rung at an apparently later time! Randall had been in a giant rush, gathering his things and had not even sloshed milk and his tasty but crunchy cereal down his neck. He could feel his stomach gurgling in his body and he cringed at the rising temptation of hunger. To Randall's own surprise, he had finally learnt that it was just his own clock that had seemed to be going at least over thirty minutes faster than everybody else's. So, here was a run down, exhausted, soaked and annoyed Randall with a hell of a temperamental nature.

As he smashed the door to the men's locker rooms nearly off its hinges and into the space behind the entrance, monsters jumped with fright at the extremely loud tremor and heads turned to see the intruder. When they just found out who the perpetrator was, nobody uttered a single syllable as to not upset the already intolerant lizard. Randall's footsteps echoed, surrounding the drips of water that joined his patters. He held his coat in front of him like a rag that had been infected with a deadly disease. After reaching his respectful locker, he threw the coat over the bench, and plopped his rump down beside it. He shivered a little before running his padded, chubby fingers through his fleshy plumes, making them scatter hyperactively. His limbs gave him thanks as they rested in a slumped posture. His eyes closed into a blinding darkness and his brain-regurgitated aches and pains in a constant rhythm.

"Look at the poor helpless lizard boy…" A familiar voice taunted ever so slyly. Randall should have known and should have saw it coming. His eyes bulged as his head pivoted upwards as a bullet to gaze into the single eye of Mike Wazowksi. The wrinkles showing lack of stamina creasing below his eyes disappeared instantly as his face gathered more of composure. Randall was certain even more of his scales were turning into a darker, unpleasant colour.

"I'm perfectly fine, unlike some other folks who do look in need of having help." Randall replied venomously. He sighed heavily afterwards, not wanting to get into another drabble with his enemy, thinking it was not worth all of the bother and that he should save his energy to concentrate on his work load. He was already too out of it to stand up, let alone speak with somebody who increasingly, got on his nerves the further the days went since he had first met the offender!

"Don't try to act like a saint Randall, you're far from it." Mike tried ever so more to get on the lizard's temper.

"Mike, neither are you yourself, so I would suggest that you try acting like one." The fur-covered James P. Sullivan appeared in the pair's vision and he looked more adult than the both of them put together. Randall rolled his eyes and folded his arms solemnly, while Mike pouted like a toddler monster and scrunched up his face. "Anyway, we should **all **try to put on our best behaviour today."

"And why is that Sullivan. What is so good about today?" Randall asked in sarcasm _and _curiosity. What was the fur rug talking about?

"Oh, so I suggest Mr Waternoose has not told anybody else, uh, yet then…" Sulley went into deep thought while Randall looked away.

"Oh, so obvious is it? After all, you're the one who he happens to speak to every second of the day, so I'm not all that surprised that you know what this fuss is about." Randall stared at the grey, tiled floor in silence and waited for an answer.

"They've replaced George with a new scarer." Sulley spoke in a now higher and enthusiasm voice. Randall, on the other hand, did not look too all excited.

"So we'll be meeting him today… great. Another monster that will surely get on my chest." Randall breathed out, gloom spreading around the three.

"Uh, more on the side of '**she**', Randall." Sullivan plodded along, surely out onto the scare floor, practically boasting to meet this new monster. Mike followed reluctantly along like a pet dog.

Randall's eyelid rose to the added comment by Sullivan. She? There was going to be a female scarer? It had been a long time since the monster had seen a single female scarer come in and exit the building. Of course, on his floor, the only female around was Betty, and she was just an assistant. Suddenly, something in the monsters' mind clicked, and he changed his ideal thinking to a different state of mind. Perhaps he could view this chance as an opportunity to meet someone that was different. After all, he viewed the female gender side of life to be significantly different to the male gender side of life. Questions began to fill the empty spaces inside his brain and he wondered what this female would '**look**' like. Was it just fate that for some reason, he thought that this female would be more on the side of him, as a reptilian species, than all of the rest of the kinds of monsters that lived in the dimension? He chuckled brightly as his mind reverted back to the scene in the lobby. Perhaps that was what Celia wanted.

Randall just smiled, placed his soggy overcoat in his locker, and proceeded off to the scare floor with a jolt in his steps, intent on meeting this new '**GIRL**'.

* * *

The scare floor was smothered in an array of destroying silence. Assistants stood at the ready at the first chosen closet door of the day and stared with a blank expression at their counterparts. The scarers did the same; staring back at their own assistants with itching feet, ready to get a move on with the day's quota. Even Gerry, Needleman and Smitty were exchanging anxious looks with each other, while Gerry tapped his own clipboard with his wooden pencil and fondled with the headset and microphone. Charlie was the only monster that did not have a scarer to look back at. He was having to contend with his very own nerves of meeting this new participant. He was going to have to work with this fellow female for, probably, almost the rest of his further career. He was even wondering to himself if he would even get on with a feminine partner. He nothing against the girl species, but he did know they could be a tough spot when they wanted to be. He had also heard about the new girl being of a reptilian species. At this particular thought, his outstretched stalks, holding his two beady eyes, twisted to face a certain reptile in just the next station. Randall was not the sort to get on his bad side. Charlie knew he had the temperament of a Rhinoceros but sometimes, even he looked up towards the former top scarer. He then took a glance towards Fungus. Charlie knew that Fungus had nerves with working around a lizard that could snap at any second, but they got on with each other mostly, that is as long Fungus managed to keep his mouth shut and do his job, rather then ramble endlessly on about nothing relevant. Then, there were the issues of Randall with his other neighbouring scarer and assistant, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski. It was them, who Randall had the most problem with. But Charlie, remembering the events that had happened forthwith, could not blame the reptile to have a vile disliking to the pair of best friends.

Charlie remembered the days when Randall was at his top glory, at the stance of top scarer and employee of the month. The lizard had his gleam and pride to contend with, along with the hardships of attention from paparazzi. Randall enjoyed the attention. Perhaps it was because of something in his own life, which the rest of the colleagues at work did not give a thought to think about. Nevertheless, Charlie could admit that he was a much better monster to talk too. Then, one day, which started like most of the days in the endless years before that, Randall met Sulley, a janitor for Monsters Inc, and the furry monster thought he could finally realise his dream of becoming a potential scarer. Randall trained him to his full extent. When Sulley became top scarer, Randall became distraught, and Charlie even possibly thought, hurt. He had had his hard work and friendly charity thrown right back in his face and it must of felt like a hard kick in the tail to him. And the two monsters are still in a battling stance to break the honourable scare record and for Randall to reclaim his dignity, today. Charlie thought they were just as good as each other, and the fight, which could only happen between the four of them, could very well last forever.

Charlie's suggestions reverted back onto the focus of his older scarer, George Sanderson. He thought that they were both perfect for each other… He was one of the most friendliest monsters he had ever seen, but at the same time, looked the tiniest bit silly in his puffy orange fur. But he got the job done right, so Charlie did not complain. But, just before the accident that had bought George to finally be relieved of his duty, he had acted strange. Strange as in not his normal self. He did not look happy and cheerful the way he used to be everyday. Charlie considered that it had to be something with his home life, since Charlie never stopped treating him the same. Or perhaps, he had been a little too hard on the fellow, with the almost weekly 23-19 complaints. The smile, even after the decontaminations that would make him lose all of his fur, never left his face though. So, it had to be something at least serious. Charlie would rather look back on the good things about George rather than the bad, and especially, try to forget what he would call a 'horrifying' incident.

Now, he focused upon this apparently new female that would replace George as his scaring adequate and partner for, hopefully this time, the rest of his job. Charlie, had not seen the new scarer either, like all the rest of the monsters in the building and was intrigued as to what this 'she' might look like. But he did not really care for what she looked like, but what her personality was like. He would really hate to get an arrogant and bossy companion that made him do all the work constantly and snapped when he'd pop a question from his mouth. Although, even if he did receive someone like this, there would be hardly anything he could do about it. Charlie sighed, and rubbed his forehead, and tried to push the reoccurring bad thoughts out of his head.

"I would like all of your attention please." A raspy grandfatherly like voice drifted through the doorway and into the scare floor. Henry J. Waternoose had arrived and someone else happened to be with him. Heads turned to glare at the crustacean monster and every monster listened contently. "I would like to welcome, your new scaring colleague, Seraphina Klingston." And it was at that moment, that each monster simultaneously saw her.

Red flushed into her cheeks with embarrassment as she paced rather gracefully down the hall, knowing that everybody in the room was staring at her. She gulped down the lump in her throat and managed to break out a small grin. Waternoose gave her a small wink before making his way back to his office. Finally, she reached her proper place for scaring and carefully made her way into her owns little docking station, or rather you should say, the little office **behind **the docking station. There was more silence for around a minute more, before Gerry finally broke the trances.

"All right, she's another scarer. Let's get a move on people." He commanded into his booming intercom. Each assistant paced forward, Charlie today, slower than the rest. He finally burst into a warm, welcoming smile and Seraphina looked at him with a more courageous attitude.

"The name's Charlie and I will be your scaring assistant." He greeted her nicely and simply. Sera, in return, gave him a nod of the head and a blink. "If you need any help with anything, just ask me and I'll be there right away."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Um, I'd better do my warm-up quickly." She stammered on the last few sentences before proceeding with her task. For her own procedure, she flexed a few muscles around her arms, legs, chest and abdomen and opened her gossamer wings in every odd beat. Currently, everybody had now started to get on with his training styles, except for one monster, which of course, you would not be surprised, would be still staring at this female. This monster was of course, Randall Boggs.

From the moment she had walked into the room, Randall had apparently been 'star struck'. Perhaps it was the fact that his very well aimed premonition had come true. This girl was in fact reptilian, or most certainly had aspects of his own species! If Randall was able to share with others what he was thinking about this female, he would describe her as being the most beautiful monster he had ever laid eyes upon. From the dark colourings of her shiny scales to her slender snout, every detail made his heart race. Could this be Randall Boggs showing some admiration to this individual? Or, maybe it could be a different sign, something beginning with _l_… Randall shook his head fast, making his fronds bounce around his skull. He needed to get these '_disturbing_' thoughts of his head.

'_Stop looking at her you dolt! Get on with your W O R K!_' He screamed to himself, and at this, he gave a muffled 'humph'.

"Uh… sir." Fungus' voice quivered nervously.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" He snapped back hurriedly and he began his blending practice. Randall's mind kept on reverting back to _her_ thought, from the minute Gerry's countdown had began and ended and the serenading bell told them that it was now time to begin the daily scare, he just could not stop thinking about this girl. Some of the questions that Randall had were going to have to wait until lunch and the wait was already beginning to irritate him.

**

* * *

**

The bell finally came a few dragging hours later. Randall heard the endless screaming of the child in the bedroom he had just exited and smiled proudly to himself. He smoothed back his fronds in a cool stance and his eyes rotated to view the scare board. To his own dismay though, Sullivan was still a tag ahead of him. His moods immediately lowered and he looked as glum as anybody who had just worked their behind off could be. No matter how hard he seemed to try, that Sullivan was always ahead of him. Too much coincidental or deliberate '_cheating_'. Randall could not dwell on the issue, nor make blind assumptions. After taking a second look at the scoreboard, he had noticed that Seraphina had climbed considerably well up the rankings! Randall would grade this as brilliant, especially for her very first day scaring! Perhaps she was destined to be one of the monsters that could claim the title of top scarer. Randall frowned at this, but at least it would not be Sullivan celebrating the glory if this were to happen.

Randall watched the rest of the employees scuttle off of the scare floor and then followed closely behind the pack. He sauntered wearily, tired from his excess work, behind the crowd, spying for a flash of dark green. Then he saw it… She looked to be a little overcrowded and somewhat lost in the overflowing wave of monsters. Randall straightened his back in determination and took a deep breath. He slithered round to her in a lightning flash of purple and gave his most strongest, mischievous grin he could master. Seraphina, who had been looking in the opposite direction, kept strolling and turned her head back around. SMACK! They both collided and Randall, from surprise and misbalance, blended into her coloured scales.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She brushed down her scales and wiped her eyes. Randall gave a little groan and with a body shiver, returned to his normal colour.

"You should watch where you're going, you know." He told like an angry parent fussing over their child. "You could cause an accident." Seraphina just sighed and started to walk off. Then she stopped.

"Um, were you heading to the cafeteria?" Randall looked almost completely disgusted at this enquiry.

"ME?! In the Monstropolis cafeteria?!" He asked incredulously, eyes wide like something were very wrong. "Pfft. Don't make me laugh." He scoffed numerous times. "I'd suggest to you to not go in there and eat that stuff they call _food_. It's a health hazard really. You will not believe the amount of times people have had to call in sick from spending a lunchtime there!"

"Ok! I think I get the picture…" She answered, with a small hint of playful sarcasm. "So, uh, where do you eat then if you think that what you eat is far more better than the stuff served here?" Randall gave a rather cackle. He could use his own techniques back and try and outwit this monster.

"Now that would be telling now wouldn't it?" He grinned widely, showing his assorted shaped fangs. "Logic is the key." Seraphina's brow lowered into a more threatening pose. She did not look too happy by the way this reptilian behaved. Randall, with a swift of air connecting with scales, flew off outside.

"Now, just wait a minute!" She called after him in an annoyed desperation. She could almost picture the male's sneer on his face and she became more determined than ever. After slamming the metal entrance, she noticed the wetness left by the forecast that very morning. But it was this she was not the least bit interested in. She heard the bang of a yellow cab door and watched it drive off. She could tell that that was where the reptilian had gotten in.

'_Yeah, logic is the key._' She smirked to herself before jumping into another spare cab, it speeding off after the already dispatched vehicle.

**

* * *

**

Randall rubbed his purple palms together in a very satisfied way. It was intriguing to speak to this monster for the very first time, but if she was going to contend with this cunning lizard, she was going to have to get with the flow. As he stepped upon the cold sidewalk and paid his due fair to the taxi driver, he raised his chest and sighed. He walked into his favourite place to eat, **The Hidden City Café** exploding its bold italics across the entrance door. The tingle of the bell hummed as he walked inside.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed loudly. The sight in front of his eyes made his thoughts shake into action and he was in utter surprise. "HOW DID YOU???" He was staring at the dark green figure of Seraphina Klingston, sitting peacefully at a table right next to the window. The overcoming Sun shined through the pane of glass and onto her, casting her in a gold shadow, making it even more hard for Randall to overcome the shock.

"Logic is the key… you should be careful about what you say, _Randall_." She laughed insistently and clutched her sides. Randall's fronds and features gave a massive drop and he miserably stumbled over to the table. His tail was even dragging along on the floor behind him in embarrassment. Of course, his face showed more displeasure than this embarrassment. He could not afford to show any of the latter emotion. He flopped down into the seat and rested his head upon his thin arm. Seraphina finally stopped laughing and stared into his emerald eyes.

"So, uh… how long have you been at Monsters Incorporated?" She pondered, interested into this 'Randall's' history. Randall lifted his head, gaining his courage and pride back by the second and puffed out his chest.

"Must be over four years now." He recapped the memory. "I'm regarded as a professional." He pulled a fake grin before returning gloomy.

"Professional… Your up pretty high on the board, behind that Sulley and his friend Mike." Randall's eyes narrowed at the mention of his enemies. "I see… you don't like them because they have more points than you do. Very predictable. Is this jealously or?"

"Stop right there! There is no way to the ends of this Earth that I would be jealous of those two clowns!" He growled furiously back at her. "It's them that should be jealous of me, with the competition I am and all." Randall was clearly out of usual character by the conversation at hand. "Stealing my rank…" He muttered.

"Oh, you were a top scarer. Now I can see why you **do **regard yourself as professional." She grinned. "Well, I just hope we can be good friends." With that, she took a bite of her sandwich and chewed. Randall's nature became softer at the mention of the word _friends_. He could almost feel himself giving off a genuine smile. He shook it off and placed an order for food at the counter. Once his food arrived, he tucked in straight away, his stomach pleading for him to eat whatever was available. Seraphina watched him carefully. Randall felt rather uncomfortable to be watched so closely, so he decided to break the atmosphere with a question of his own.

"So, Seraphina…" Seraphina woke out of her daydream at the mention of her name. She smiled and shook her head fast.

"Just call me Sara… long names and all." She laughed once. "Who needs them." Randall raised his eyelids and continued.

"You just moved to Monstropolis or have you been here for a long time?"

"Oh, I've just moved here." She told with strength in her voice. "I don't know the area rather well, but I suppose I'll get used to everything. I thought it would be a great opportunity to work at Monsters Inc., since I've heard so much about it. The place I lived before… Shriektown. It was rather small and didn't really have much suitable places to work." Randall nodded and understood instantly. "What about you?"

"Oh, I moved here ages ago…" Suddenly, Randall's hands shook and he calmed himself by running his hands down his upper arms. Memories were not kind. "When… I was around… 8 or something." To stop himself from making any other mistakes, since he could already sense that Sara knew something was wrong, he devoured the rest of his food entirely in one bite. Sara decided not to ponder no further into this monster's history and drew her fin like ears closer to her skull.

"Shoot… we better be getting back. But can we share a cab this time?" She chuckled rather loudly and Randall rolled his eyes.

"Yes… Besides, it saves me money I spouse." The two gave a giggle to the comment and for once, looked at each other and both giving a wide grin.

'_There's more to this girl than what meets the eye…_' He thought to himself, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. And indeed she was.

**

* * *

**

"Randall… you sly fiend!" Mike Wazowski hollered as both Randall and Sara burst through the entrance to the factory. Gone was the more joyful attitude that Randall had worn spending time with Sara and back was the miserable and somewhat peeved face. Sara noticed this instantly and immediately withdrawered from her position next to the purple reptile. "She's not even been here for a day yet and you're already hitting on her!" Anger boiled inside the pit of Randall's stomach. How dare this eyeball accuse him of what he bluntly called _hitting_ on women?

"For your information gherkin, I was showing Sara a more subtle place to dine. It's better than having to sit listening to you babble on about winning the scare record **and **having to eat the repulsive food." He smirked and lowered his head to stare the short monster right in his single eye. Mike just ordinarily smirked at the repulsion that this _lizard boy _was giving him. The day did not go by with Mike calling Randall something ringing a bell on racism.

"Yeah, sure lizard boy… like you would really admit it anyway." Randall did not speak, noticing the comment that had been brought up about him.

"Excuse me… but you just not only insulted **him **but **me** too." Sara had paced herself over to the two arguing monsters and added her only speech in too. "I happen to be of a reptilian nature too if you haven't noticed." Her eyes were narrowing by the second. Mike bit his lip. He was not used to having somebody stand on Randall's own side.

"Well, uh…" He stammered a tiny piece. "I guess I'll see you both on the floor then, okay?" He than ran off, red flushing into his cheeks about the scene of _him _being outnumbered.

"Well, I've finally met somebody who swims in my own sea." Randall grinned widely.

"It was not very gentleman like coming from you either." Sara gave a sigh of annoyance and took off down towards Scare Floor F.

"Well, you forgot one thing tootsies… I'm Randall Boggs!" He stood, laughing slightly, before she turned tail and was out of sight. He immediately stopped his array of chuckles and began deep thinking.

'_Great, you've blown your friendship chance now._' One half of his mind was speaking to him.

'_Oh do shut up will you?_' and with that… he arrived back just in time to hear the electronic bell notify the employees that it was time to begin work again. He puffed out his voice and shaked his head in dismay. '_Women eh…_'

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok, so I've always wanted to do my own romantic Randall fic, and so, here's the first chapter. All my own character names all mean something relating the type of character or the personality of the character. Seraphina Klingston... she's dragon like. Her name, Seraphina, means 'burning ones'. I suppose you can guess what her ability is. I did not want to make an 'exact' copy of Randall, because, in a way, they both have different advantages over each other. Seraphina can fly and breath fire (yeah, you guessed it anyway...) while Randall is fast and can camouflage/blend. I think later on in this story, I will try and make these advantages become more significant and have something like a tiny rivalry between the two. The story name isn't the best and gives that massive hint to the plot, but I thought it would be the only name suitable to the story.

I will be thankful for any reviews, although I write the story as much as I can anyway :). Suggestions for later interactions could be helpful, as I do have some ideas like a, well, I'm not going to spill the beans **YET **:D, so just send them to me right away if you think of anything. Thanks.

-DinoGirl


End file.
